


A sweater made for two!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Isabelle is sneaky (I think), M/M, Sharing Clothes, alec daydreaming, closest friends - Freeform, magnus makes a move, overly large sweater, sweet af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: From @atowncalledmalec 's wonderful, awesome imagination.Isabelle bought Alec an enormous sweater to keep him warm.Magnus loves to lift the hem and creep inside to keep warm too.Fluff happens!Best friends to lovers AU.





	A sweater made for two!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).

> OMG! This was too sweet to not try. The idea of the pair of them sharing a sweater... OOf! Hit me in the heart!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter

It’s bitingly cold when Alec opens his door. It’s a Saturday and he’s planned to meet Magnus in town so they can go shopping for a birthday present for Izzy. He doesn’t really want to go. He’d rather spend today curled up on his couch, bingewatching Netflix and chatting with his best friend. 

But his sister is the most important person in his life, so he’s got to brave the icy chill that sweeps through him as he exits his apartment. 

As he turns to lock the door, he reaches out a hand for his favourite sweater, slipping it over his clothes. It’s so enormous that he kind of looks like he’s wearing a dress. But he doesn’t care. It’s the most comfortable thing he owns _and_ Izzy bought it for him so it’s also the most important. 

Not to mention, it’s so huge that he can even fit it over his coats and jackets to protect him from the coldest of days. Which today is shaping up to be, he thinks, as he sees his own breath forming puffs of steam as he walks. 

When he reaches the park, Magnus is waiting. He’s hopping from foot to foot, the black boots and tailored coat looking aesthetically pleasing, but perhaps not warm enough for the weather. 

“Magnus!” he admonishes as he reaches his best friend, “What on earth?” He holds out one overly long arm of the sweater to indicate his friend’s clothing choices but then laughs at Magnus’ unimpressed expression.

“What?” Magnus asks, faking an unhappy frown, “What’s wrong with my Laboutin boots and Gaultier coat?”

Alec laughs again, cold air causing him to breathe in sharply. “You can’t be warm though, Magnus?”

“No…” Magnus trails off, then gives him a cheeky grin, “But, you wore the sweater as I predicted, so it doesn’t really matter what I’m wearing, does it?”

Then he nonchalantly lifts the hem of the soft grey, chunky knit and slides it over his own head too, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist as his head also pops out of the sagging neckline. 

They are locked so tightly, that the shudder that runs through Alec is not only from the cold weather. 

He returns Magnus’ hug, pulling his friend’s head against his be-scarfed neck so that he can’t see the extra reddened cheeks that his closeness prompts. 

Then regrets it slightly when his warm breath slips through the gap in his scarf and raises the hairs on his neck.

He allows the hug for a moment, before it becomes too intimate. Too much like the forbidden intimacy that he craves from his best friend.

So he gently pushes Magnus away, sliding his arm out of one sleeve to casually link around his waist. Then, urges Magnus’ own arm from his back to slip through the sleeve instead. 

He feels Magnus’ spare arm find its place on his hip and then they turn as one, and, like a strange two headed, four legged being, start their walk through the park towards a row of designer shops where he is certain they will find Izzy’s present. 

Alec muses as they walk, that his best friend is all about design. About flawless perfection. Not that he’s big-headed, but Magnus loves to look good. The fact that he would cover up his beautiful, carefully chosen coat and boots to share an old man style, cable knit sweater that’s five sizes too large, has always been a mystery to Alec. 

The fact that he will stroll alongside him, garnering strange looks and even shouts of ‘You’re crazy?’, ‘What the hell?’ and one time, ‘My god! Are you guys actually insane?’, pleases him no-end. 

From the very first time, when Magnus was whining about being cold and Alec had jokingly replied, “Well, this sweater has room for at least three people in it, so why not come warm up?”, to this exact second when they’re headed to the shops of huge designers that Magnus has great passion for, the fact that he’s wrapped up in this monstrosity with Alec never ceases to amaze him. 

Maybe there’s some kind of friendship code he hasn’t read? Perhaps there are things he should be doing for Magnus too and he just doesn’t know about it…

They’re halfway across the park when Alec finally tunes back in to his best friend who has been jabbering away the whole walk. 

“...so I told Ragnor I wouldn’t. And you know what he said? Do you know Alec?”

Magnus turns to look at him and Alec flushes again, it’s all he seems to do around Magnus. Even when they are just sitting on his couch drinking tea and talking about their days, he’s like a permanent red fire hydrant and he’s often wondered if Magnus thinks that’s just his natural colouring, or if he’s noticed that it’s him. That he causes Alec to turn into a tomato with his mere presence. 

“Umm...what does Ragnor want?” he blurts out, trying to hide the fact that he hasn’t heard a single word of Magnus’ story. 

“Oh Alec...now I know I’m pretty boring...but didn’t you hear even a word of that?” Magnus turns to him, his cheeks are dusted in a light pink, of course the icy weather wouldn’t affect him the same way, he’s not just a mere mortal after all. But it’s his reddened lips that catch Alec’s attention and his mind wanders away again. They’ve stopped walking. In fact Magnus has even turned properly so that their faces are closer again and their arms twist around in the sleeves of the sweater, and Magnus’ hand inside has crept from his hip to his waist and is stroking lightly at the bare skin where his fingers have crept under his shirt. 

His own hand grips Magnus a little tighter, a little closer and Magnus lets him guide them until their bodies are flush. Bellies snug, chests comfortably pressed against each other, foreheads tipped to lean in. The sweater feels like a tent around them, protecting them from the cold, marking them as a pair and creating a space that is just for them. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathes out, watching as his breath ghosts over Magnus’ lips. It’s so intimate, he sucks in a cold lungful of air which awakens him to what he’s doing, who he’s with. 

He takes a step back, but the sweater isn’t so big that he can move fully away, in fact the woolen cage almost boomerangs him back towards Magnus. 

Magnus who is gazing at him with hopeful eyes. Whose lips have turned upwards into a smile, who is staring into his eyes like there is no where else he would rather look. 

The arm in the sweater is suddenly curving him back into Magnus’ space and Alec’s automatically slips around Magnus’ waist too. The fingers on his bare skin are stroking back and forth in a pleasing rhythm and his own hand sneaks between the folds of Magnus’ coat and under his soft tunic to find bare skin too. 

“Finally,” Magnus whispers as he gazes at Alec. 

“Finally?” Alec can’t help the question. He’d always assumed it was just him. 

But apparently not as Magnus stretches a little to plant a soft kiss against his lips. 

They’ve never kissed before. 

Why have they never kissed before?

It’s perfect.

And as he slides his mouth over Magnus’, again and again, the sweater around them seems to shrink. Seems to mold over their bodies and draw them further in. Like it was made just for them. Like it’s the perfect size for two after all. 

He’s going to buy Isabelle the most incredible birthday present.

But maybe later.

For now, he’s going to kiss his boyfriend in the park, entangled in his comforting arms. He’s going to hold him close and keep him warm, and shower him with love.

“Magnus?” he whispers as they finally take a second to breathe in. 

“Yes, darling?”

He pauses, then decides to go for it. “Do you think we could buy some enormous pants too?”


End file.
